Fans in general and ceiling fans in particular are well known devices that are used to circulate air for a variety of purposes. These fan blades may be constructed from metal, plastic, wood or other materials. Ceiling fans blades are often constructed from wood due to its aesthetic appeal and softer nature. Due to the width of ceiling fan blades, wooden blades are often constructed from laminated slats of wood that are held together. Such a prior art fan blade is shown in FIG. 1. The blade 2 consists of a series of slats 4 that are held in place by pieces of wood 6 that have been glued in grooves running perpendicular to the slats 2. Unfortunately, these perpendicular pieces of wood tend to break loose and/or warp over time. This is particularly a problem in connection with ceiling fans because the pieces may be ejected into a room where people are present. Therefore, what is needed is an improved method of constructing a fan blade for a ceiling fan or a fan blade operatively connected to the motor of the ceiling fan.